


A flicker of fear

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sucked in a deep breath “Are you saying you regret this”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A flicker of fear

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first one shot I've ever posted...so yeah hopefully you like it!

“Harry”  
“What’s up boo” whispered Harry into Louis’s soft shoulder  
“Do you ever think about the future?”

Harry shifted backwards on the bed so he could look at Louis, these were his favourite moments. When Louis was real and not hiding behind his boisterous personality, when he let down his guard and freed his insecurities, he smiled at his beautiful boyfriend and ran his thumb softly down his cheek. Louis leaned into the touch and nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s hand.

“Of course I think of the future love, do you think of the future? Asked Harry  
“More than I’d like to admit” mumbled Louis  
“Hey, Lou what’s wrong I know that tone. What’s so sad about the future?

Louis sighed and pushed himself up on so he could lean up against the cherry wood headboard; he hated how Harry was so inquisitive. He knew him way too well, Harry could tell when Louis was upset by the way he walked, the way he was sitting, even the way he took his tea was an indicator. Sometimes it frustrated Louis to no end how well they knew each other, but at the same time he thought it gave them something special that most relationships didn’t have. He dropped his head to his knees and wrapped his arms around his knees with a sigh. Louis felt the bed moving and warmth hovering over him, Harry. Louis snuggled closely into his chest and breathed in his natural calming scent.

“Loubear, come on talk to me where is all this coming from I’ve never seen you like this” said Harry squeezing Louis to his chest.

Louis took a shaky breath and tried to keep his tears at bay “It doesn’t matter Hazza I’m just being silly, just silly old Louis”  
Harry kissed the top of Louis’s head “My silly Louis doesn’t always sound like he is on the verge of tears, so tell me what’s wrong’’ said Harry in a pained tone

Louis shifted away from Harry to look at Harry. Harry’s curls were disarray as always, you could see the purple under his eyes become more prominent from lack of sleep. His emerald eyes, Louis’s favourite part of Harry, shining bright but dim from exhaustion, illuminating the love he had for Louis. Louis’s tears spilt over, dribbling down his cheek, making wet streaks on his tan cheeks. He snuggled back into Harry’s arms and cried into Harry’s smooth naked chest. Harry rubbed Louis’s back whispering, sweet I love you’s into his ear.

Harry had no idea what was going on, all today Louis had seemed like the happiest boy in the world, he had been happy when they found a motel room. Maybe not the best one, but it was one they could afford and far enough that they would not be found, or their families wouldn’t think of looking this far.

“Louis, do you miss your mum and sisters” whispered Harry

Louis sniffed and looked up at Harry, his cheeks tear-stained and his eyes slightly blood-shot. “Would it be terrible if I said no’’ whispered Louis

“Maybe a little” chuckled Harry as he rubbed Louis’s back softly

Tears slowly ran down his cheek, Harry wiped them away with the soft pad of his finger. He smiled and kissed Louis’s button nose. He tugged Louis down along with him so that they were lying down on the cheap, slightly lumpy motel mattress with Louis cuddled into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis running his fingers up and down is his bicep as a calming gesture, he kissed Louis’s cheek and listened painfully to Louis as he went between whimpering and crying.

“’What’s so sad about the future Lou” breathed Harry

Louis suddenly turned over so he could meet Harry’s eyes and spoke through tears “ I wonder if we’re going to even have a future ! What is our future going to look like Harry? We’ve left everything! Did we really think this through, who knows maybe a year from now we won’t even be together? We just got up and left everything behind, our family, friends, our schooling everything!  
Harry sucked in a deep breath “Are you saying you regret this”  
Louis winced at Harry’s tone, it sounded, broken filled with pain and anger. They had worked so hard to get away, months and months of planning. Many different trial runs but each time they were either caught or one of them, usually Louis chickened out.

“Are you saying after everything, I’ve done you regret this. I can’t believe this, Louis we worked so hard for this. I didn’t apply to UNI for you, I quit my job, I left my family!” Harry spat furiously

Harry stood up and walked to the window across the tiny motel room and looked out the window shaking his head, his hand over his mouth to cover the whimpers. He looked back at Louis, the man he loved so much that he decided to run away with, who was now sitting in the middle of a mattress that who knows when it had last been cleaned , with a hurt expression on his face and tears running down his face.

“I love you so much Louis, you have to know that I just don’t understand. Nothing could make me fall out of love with you, you hear Louis nothing! I’ve tried being patient; I’ve done so damn much for you more than you even know about. ” cried Harry

Louis wiped his tears and slowly joined Harry by the window; he looked up at Harry and took a hold of his large rough hands.

“Do you remember how we first met?”

Harry stood silently looking out the window his back now facing Louis “What the hell does this have to do with anything-“

“For once will you shut your trap and listen to me!” snapped Louis

“You ran into me on your way to maths, spilt your iced mocha or whatever it was all over me, you invited me back to your place to lend me some clothes to wear. Do you remember how we ended up skipping the entire day watching terrible romance films, our mums were so mad “giggled Louis at the memory “ I think even at that moment I knew you were special to me Haz. Do you remember our first kiss? It was on the rocks in our favourite part of forest near your house, you know the one beside the tree that looks like it has two legs.

At this moment Louis started crying “I remember you running away from me, and you didn’t speak to me for weeks. You wouldn’t answer my calls, texts and you ignored me at school forcing me to eat alone again. I cried for weeks Harry, every night before I went to sleep and then one night you were throwing pebbles at my window. You said you were so sorry, you were just scared and confused and not sure what to do with your feelings. You told me I was the first guy you ever liked, you always thought I want a girl but suddenly you wanted a boy, you wanted me.”

Louis sighed and grabbed Harry’s bicep forcing him to turn around to face him. Louis looked into his eyes and spoke with anger. “But you know what Harry Styles I was fucking patient with you! I was strong for you while you figured yourself out. I was there for you when you came out to you closest friends and they rejected you. I was fucking there when you felt scared, lost and alone! So don’t give me this shit about how I’m regretting this. I’m just scared!  
Harry’s face softened and pulled Louis into a bone crushing hug, both of them crying freely now

“I’m just scared Harry” cried Louis  
“I’m scared too Lou, so scared’’ Harry said in a shaky voice

Both boys stood in each other’s arms for minutes rock back and forth and whispering I love you, and sharing a few sweet kisses. Harry pulled back putting Louis’s head in his hands and smiled at him through tears.

“Louis, you and I will fine love, I wasn't going to tell you this until later but I dipped into my savings and saved up some money from the bakery I worked at and we have a small flat waiting for us. It’s not much but it’ll be ours Lou, we’re going to have somewhere to start a new life together forever. I’m not letting you go ever Louis Tomlinson so get that thought out of your silly head babe”

Louis smiled widely and pulled Harry’s face closer to his, they shared a passionate kiss. They’re lips evoking emotions and apologizes neither of could put into words. They’re lips moved together softly, Louis’s small and softer lips against Harry’s larger and slightly chapped lips. Harry pulled away first and then brushed another soft kiss to Louis’s lips before pulling him into another hug.

“I’m sorry for making you cry to sleep every night, if it makes you feel any better I did the same thing” said Harry in a sorry voice  
“It doesn’t, but you were forgiven you when you used and 80’s movie cliché to get me back” giggled Louis

Harry smiled and led them back to the cheap motel mattress, Louis cuddling into Harry’s warm chest and pulling the floral printed comforter over them.

“I’m sorry for doubting you Harry. Us, I’m sorry for doubting us god I feel stupid” moaned Louis  
“Lou it’s okay everyone has doubts, you know what I think about when I have doubts”  
“What”  
“I think about us moving into the shitty flat, that I pulled a few strings to get by the way. Then were each going to get a respectable part-time job, me at some music store and you as a waiter-“  
“Wait why am I the waiter?”  
“Because your bum will bring in tips darling” giggled Harry  
“Well in that case I might as well become a stripper” huffed Louis  
Harry grabbed Louis tighter “Nope you’re all mine, I don’t share’’  
“Alright cave man what else” giggled Louis  
“Hmm well maybe after a year or two of living like that you and I can go back to school, you becoming the maternity nurse you’ve always wanted and me a science teacher. We’ll graduate school, get our first jobs and hopefully move into our own home just outside the city maybe backing on to the water. I would propose to you one day maybe even by the tree with two legs. We would get a dog and name her Charlie. Then one day maybe we’ll even adopt a few children of our own” Harry smiled  
Louis was tearing up and kissed Harry again “I didn’t know you thought about this so clearly, and what type of dog are we talking here babe” smiled Louis through happy tears

“Um I was thinking a chocolate lab, but that can change if you want. But no Chihuahuas I refuse to get any ankle biters” replied Harry

Louis laughed “Alright Hazza, we should get to sleep babe it’s late…well early depending on how you look at it”

Harry noticing Louis had avoided the marriage part of his story decided to ignore it. He looked behind him at the clock that read 3am. Harry shut off the bed side lamp and kissed Louis’ forehead one more time before Louis turned his back flush against his chest. Harry rested his head in the crook of Louis’s neck and closed his eye.

Goodnight Louis, I love you”

“Night Hazza, I love you too”

Just as Harry started drifting off to sleep he heard Louis’s voice

“Harry if you ever proposed to me I would say yes, without a second thought”

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.


End file.
